1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heterogeneous battery pack includes a high capacity battery and a high output battery. The high capacity battery performs a long-term output function, and the high output battery performs a frequent output function. In order to control a heterogeneous battery pack, a DC/DC converter may be used. The DC/DC converter may include, for example, a buck converter and a boost converter. When a DC/DC converter is used, a large capacity converter design may control the battery pack. However, the large capacity converter may increase the cost of the battery pack.